


Angry Wife Walks In On Husband Masturbating

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer][Angry Wife][Husband Caught Jerking Off][Watching Homemmade Porn][Dirty Talk][JOE][Ball Sucking][Countdown to Orgasms][Countdown Interrupted][Cunnilingus][Chair Fucking][Creampie][Multiple Orgasms][Exhibitionism]
Kudos: 3





	Angry Wife Walks In On Husband Masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She starts off genuinely irritated at her husband forgetting an important date-night and... well. He more than makes it up to her. 
> 
> Author's Note: Honestly, have fun. This is light and wholesome(ish). Hoorah!
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(SFX: Car engine is turned OFF. Keys are taken out of ignition. She catches her breath, trying to calm down and muttering to herself:) 

(GWA name), you gotta calm down. You gotta calm the fuck down. 

There could be a perfectly good explanation for this. A reasonable explanation. 

(Exploding:) The light's on in our bedroom - he * is * home? Oh, that sonuvabitch! Oh, you wait until I get my hands on you - 

(SFX: Car door opening, closing, then angry stomping/jogging up the drive. Keys in door, door opens up. Muttering to herself as she goes:) He better be * dead * when I find him. 

He better be sprawled out, on the ground, not fucking * breathing. * 

He better be halfway up to heaven or three steps away from hell by the time I find this man or Imma do the job * for * him - 

(SFX: Door SHOVED open!) Hey – hey, turn around from your fucking computer and take those headphones off – 

(Suddenly cuts off. Everyone's surprised. Then:) Oh. Oh... oh, shit. 

(Clears her throat, trying to be nonchalant, wind completely out of her sails:) You... you... really... shouldn't keep your back... to the door like that, when you've got your headphones on. 

Someone could...

Someone could... walk in on you. Like this.

With your... rock hard cock... in your hand. 

(Amused) No, no, no – why're you hiding it all of a sudden? Seemed like you were having an * excellent * time in here...

Jesus – what are you * watching * that got you like this – (Another pause. And... a little giggle.) ...one of our old videos?

I mean it: I didn't tell you to stop jerking off. 

Come on. 

Pull your cock back out from underneath your shirt, silly. 

(Lustily) Show me what you were doing.

Yes, baby – I'm serious. Just... pull the chair out a little more. 

I just want to... want to kneel in front of you. Like this. 

As you jerk that gorgeous cock for me. (Giggling) * For * me. On that screen. 

(Whispering:) I just want to * help. * Scoot forward a bit more... do you mind if I suck on your balls as you jerk off for me? 

Oh, you don't? I didn't think you would - (She starts to suck on them as offered, and in between long, slow slurps:) Oh, your balls are so full, baby – so heavy. 

How close were you before I came in? 

I can tell. I can tell you were only a few more minutes away. 

From cumming so hard. Watching us. 

Watching you fuck me in that hotel room. I remember that weekend. 

Remember how insatiable we were for each other. How they had to keep pounding on the walls to shut. Us. Up.

Come on, Baby. Want me to suck your gorgeous cock for a bit, give your hands a rest? 

Don't stop watching that screen, you understand? Don't stop listening to how you made me moan and scream and beg. (And, of course, a hungry, intense blow-job is given. His pleasure turns her on immeasurably after all. In between:) God, I love your cock in my mouth. 

Love every ridge. Every vein. 

The way it pulses and throbs. In my hands. In my mouth.

(Teasing) And, you were gonna... gonna waste a load. Without me here to swallow it?

Oh, you'll have to pay for that, mister. But, first – (She picks up the pace, knowing that he's getting closer and closer to the edge. In between:) I know how bad you want to cum now.

I know. I want you to cum soon, too.

I do. Can't you tell, baby? 

There you go. Almost there. 

Let me count you down. Do you think you can do that for me, baby? Cum only when I tell you?

Just hold on. Once I say 1... you cum. You cum all over my face. In my mouth. Would you like that, baby?

Are you ready?

5...

4...

3...

2...

And... no. (Smirking as she stops.) No. You don't get to cum yet. 

...Why? What time is it?

And, where were we supposed to be, twenty minutes ago?

...No, the reservation isn't * two * hours from now. It was supposed to be * twenty * minutes ago. 

(Smirking) Uh huh. So, now we've got to wait another * month, * before we can eat there. I have half-a-mind to make you wait until * then * before you're allowed to cum again...

But, I know how you can make it up to me. Before then.

Give me those headphones. In fact... get out of that chair. 

Yes, I'm fucking serious. Take your pants completely off, now. I'm gonna... pull down my skirt. And, my panties. 

And, I'm gonna put on these headphones and spread my legs open. And, you're going to be a good boy and eat my pussy until I'm good and ready for your cock. 

Understand?

(Purring:) Good boy. Wait, one quick thing: give me kiss. (They kiss, deeply, passionately – then, she shoves him down!) Ok. Now, do that to my cunt – (And, they both laugh, before her breath catches and...) Oh, sweet Lord, yes – 

(As he goes down on her:) This... this isn't my favorite... video of ours.

It's hot. It's really fucking hot. 

But, no my favorite.

Gotta be... gotta be that time...

Last year... when we snuck outside...

Of that restaurant... with a Go-Pro...

And, we started to fuck... in the back alley...

Like I was your secret little whore...

Your back-alley slut...

That you just had.. to take... right then and there...

And I was wearing... that slinky... black... dress...

And, you ripped it, you wanted to fuck me so bad...

And, I didn't care... because... I wanted you to fuck me... 

To fuck me...

Fuck... 

Me...

And, as you were pounding my cunt so hard...

Bending me over, against the wall...

Pushing my face into it with each thrust...

My mouth full of my panties to shut me the fuck up...

We looked up... and saw... 

The kitchen staff watching us...

I came so fucking loud, anyway. So fucking hard...

They * cheered * you * on... * (Improv to orgasm! And, as she catches her breath...)

Oh. * Fuck. * That... that's exactly... what I needed. Yes. 

(Nonchalantly) Oh, that's right... you still haven't cum yet. Do you want to?

I think... with my legs draped wide open like this... my pussy glistening wet...

Ready. And slick. 

I think you know what to do. 

(Growling:) Be a good boy, and show me whose pussy this is. * Now. * 

That's right – (He grabs her throat, making her choke and gasp for a moment.) - Yes. Grab my throat. Take what's yours.

(Gasping, moaning...) Oh, * fuck. * I didn't.... didn't say... tease my pussy... with your cock like that. 

(Sputtering) I never said I * didn't * love it... but, I'm so fucking ready for you...

(He quickly draws the head of his cock, up and down, between her lips. Fast wet sounds, hoorah! She squirms and bucks) You. Fucking. Tease. Shove that gorgeous cock in me.

Inside of me... 

Please... 

Please, baby... 

Please give me what I need... 

Please give it to me...

I need you...

I need your fucking cock in me...

Because...

I'm your horny little bitch...

And I can't... can't...

Can't stand... not having...

Your cock * inside * of me...

Please... 

PLEASE - (And, in one fell-swoop, he does, in one hard, single thrust, drawing out the most delicious moan.) Oh God – you're all the way inside of me - (Improv for a bit as he begins to fuck her, hard – no, * harder * than that. Speed isn't the goal, just the intensity of it all.)

Yes. 

Yes.

Split me open. Just like this. 

Stretch that tight little cunt. 

Its all yours, baby. All yours. 

Give it to me. 

Please. 

Please. 

Make me cum all over it. Make me cum all over your cock.

Make me cum all over your cock as you cum inside of me. 

I need it, baby. I need you.

(Improv to however long for her to get closer and closer to her own orgasm, then:) I'm about to... I'm going to cum... 

I won't... I won't tease you this time... 

I want to cum together.

I want you to cum deep inside of me. 

I want to feel that hot, sticky load fill me up.

Can you do that for me, baby? 

Please?

Fuck. 

5...

4...

3...

Don't you dare stop fucking me - 

2...

1...

I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming – (And... improv to mutual orgasms that makes EVERYONE happy. Hoorah! And... they kiss, gently, tenderly as they come down.)

Oh my God. Oh man. I...

I was... so mad at you...

...and now, I can barely remember why...

(Laughing, playfully swatting) You weren't supposed to * remind * me, you goofball. Come on. 

Let's... let's order something. From Seamless. 

Maybe... maybe have round two... by the doorway.. as we wait for delivery...?

(She laughs, merrily.)

\---END---


End file.
